


Resident Evil 7 NSFW Prompts  M!Reader

by SinnerSoul



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerSoul/pseuds/SinnerSoul
Summary: Just a few prompts for male readers for Jack and Lucas Baker!Remember to tag me if you will use them :DSorry for writing not many Lucas prompts but Jack is my true crush <3





	Resident Evil 7 NSFW Prompts  M!Reader

Jack Baker

Likes to be called Daddy  
Likes to bite your butt, leaving red marks because you are part of his family  
Starting slow, but he become more violent and rough every second that pass  
Likes to call you a good boy and a piggy  
If you try to escape, no matter what, he will always found and fuck you  
He is mainly a top but sometimes if you behave like a good boy he will let you fuck his hairy ass  
His body is full of grey and long hairs, as you can imagine from a Daddy  
Even his ass have hairs, in fact, mostly are there  
He always walk shirtless for teasing you  
He doesn't have a very good pyhsic, but he still have some muscles from his past hobby when he played rugby  
He always take you from the hips, making you feel his dick between your legs  
No crying or shouting in bedroom, if you try only to complain he will immediately close your mouth with his lenght  
He groan, A LOT  
He also likes dirty talk and dominate you  
Often he is drunk and angry after having an argument with his son Lucas  
Well, sometimes he ask Lucas help for keeping you quiet  
That mean that sometimes they fuck you both, or that you can fuck Lucas while Jack fucks you  
Women are not allowed to enter in the bedroom  
Marguerite brings you the food and sometimes, she say lies only for making his husband get angry to you  
When Jack is angry, brace yourself for the load that he will fuck you inside, better not get Jack angry.  
That man is rough and doesn't care much about tidy places or people  
Sometimes he let you with his cum inside without making you a shower  
Lucas sometimes wakes Jack in the middle of the night accusing you of being bad  
Refusing Marguerite food will lead you to be feed with Jack cum  
If you instead will eat all her food, Jack will let you eat his hairy ass  
Bigger things means more fun for Daddy and if he haven't any toys he will always find something to shove in your ass  
His requests can be very hard to satisfy.  
For example, he can ask you to leave a big object inside your ass without complaining  
Is not easy and if you will fail, he will slap you and then make you choke on his dick  
His groans will eventually make you cum, no matter what.  
The old man likes also to have some pleasure for his own, no strange thing if you will caught him sometimes with fingers inside his ass, grunting and moaning as always  
His favourite place for being helped with his fingers is the bathroom on the toilet seat  
Jack have a thing for having his butt licked and fingered, but only when is an a good mood

 

LUCAS

Lucas is a bottom, asking always for a dick  
He is a spoiled brat, always making a fuss for everything  
He likes to be spanked for being a bad boy  
Always send you dick pics  
Or making clips while fingering himself  
He yell, A LOT  
That's why Jack often tell him to shut up  
More crazy means more fun  
Like chain himself on the bed and fucking his ass with a dildo machine when he is alone  
He basically doesn't have hairs, only for a small bush around his dick, the boy likes to be clean  
His slim body allow him to do very hard things like some 69 with you  
Where you lick his ass and he your dick  
Sexual traps are a daily thing with him  
For example making a hole inside your favourite chair seat and then fuck you from under the chair  
The boy have some kinks like pissing or being restrained


End file.
